omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Android 21
|-|Human Form= |-|Majin 21= |-|Majin 21 (Good)= Character Synopsis Android 21 (人造人間２１号 'Jinzōningen Nijūichi-Gō', lit. "Artificial Human No. 21") is an Android who appears as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball FighterZ when in her evil persona. Her intellect rivals that of Dr. Gero, though she may be even smarter than he was. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B '''| '''3-A Verse: Dragon Ball Name: Android 21, No.21 Gender: Female Age: Unknown, despite her adult appearance and not having a real age, she claims to be 10 in human years Classification: Android with the DNA of Majins and other fighters Special Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen her skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Should have the senses of a Saiyan, allowing her to locate small, distant objects by their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Absorption (She can absorb ki and others to gain their abilities and knowledge, increasing her own power as well), Reactive Power Level (Due to her Saiyan blood, 21 grows stronger every time she fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever she is mortally injured), Transmutation (Can turn people into candy and other types of food), Soul Manipulation (Can swap out and seal people's souls), Power Nullification (Can suppress and seal the power of others with her waves), and Memory Manipulation (Krillin couldn't remember what happened after the waves affected him) with the Wave Machine, Transformation, Longevity | Same as before, plus Power Mimicry (Can learn abilities that she has only seen once, like Goku's Instant Transmission), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Body Control, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-High; her regenerative capabilities are superior to Buu's, and he can regenerate from being reduced to vapor), Resistance to Power Nullification, Possibly Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power). Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Stated to have superior potential to that of even Cell, Proclaims that she works at higher levels than Cell. Shouldn't be too far behind SSJ2) | '''Universe Level '(Goku and Vegeta needed a new power in order to fight 21 , this was Goku after ''the events of Ressurection of F, after he absorbed SSJGod into his base ) 'Speed: FTL '(Superior to Cell in speed, not too weaker than a SSJ2) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Could fight Goku, even after he had absorbed his God Powers in base) '''Lifting Ability: Class T Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Should be able to replicate Cells Solar System Destruction, considering she's superior to him and is stated to work at higher levels than Cell himself) | '''Universal '(Traded blows with Goku, who at this point had the powers of SSJGod in his base form) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Views Cell as no threat whatsoever. Also comparable to a SSJ2) | 'Universe Level '(Can withstand several attacks from a God-Absorbed Base Goku) 'Stamina: Limitless '(As an android, she lacks true stamina) '''Range: Standard melee range. Stellar 'with Ki blasts and attacks. (It's likely she too can effect the entire Solar System, similarily to Cell's Solar Kamehameha. Given she has more potential than Cell himself and proclaimed she works at higher levels) | Standard melee range. '''Universal '''with ki blasts and attacks. (Should have the same range as Goku) 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Android 21 is said to be a brilliant scientist whose intelligence rivals and may even surpass that of Dr. Gero. She is capable of copying techniques after observing them once. She possesses the skills and knowledge of the great warriors and scientists who were incorporated into her design. Weaknesses: 21's urge to feed herself can sometimes go out of control thus causing her to also lose control over herself. Somewhat arrogant Versions: Human Form | Majin 21 Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Ki is a large part of Android 21's superhuman abilities, alongside her unusual composition and the varied DNA she possesses. Due to her nature as a hybrid created from the DNA of many fighters, Android 21 possesses many of their techniques. *'Connoisseur Cut:' By absorbing an opponent's energy, Android 21 can use their techniques. *'Instant Transmission:' After observing Goku use this technique, Android 21 learned it as well, which allows her to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by 21 putting his index and middle fingers to her forehead, and she needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise she cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with 21. *'Kamehameha:' Copied from Goku, Android 21 has the power to use his signature technique for herself. *'Photon Wave:' Android 21 fires a Death Beam-like attack that travels along the ground and explodes. Sweet Tooth: Android 21 has the power to fire a beam of energy that will transform whatever she hits into whatever she desires, such as a macaron, cupcake, or donut. This also allows her to absorb them, gaining physical traits similar to their own, along with their abilities, and a great increase in her power. Bio-Android Physiology: Android 21 was created from the cells of the greatest warriors and minds to ever visit Earth, containing the DNA of Son Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Frieza, King Cold, probably Androids 17 and 18, Cell, and Majin Buu itself. Due to this combination of genes, Android 21 possesses numerous favorable traits and special abilities. Like Frieza's race, she can survive the gravest of injuries and live in the vacuum of space, and she has the regenerative capabilities of Majin Buu, and due to her Saiyan DNA, regenerating will actually make her stronger if she recovers after being close to death. She possesses even greater evolutionary potential than Cell. Majin Physiology: Due to possessing Majin Buu's cells, when she transforms has an unusual physiology that she can manipulate as she pleases, allowing her to stretch her limbs to extreme lengths, shape her body into bodies mimicking others, rip off chunks and use them to encircle and trap others, and even liquefy her own body before forcing himself into an opponent's orifices and expand, destroying them from the inside. Her amorphous body is highly resistant to injury and can even split into various other bodies through fission. She can even control severed parts of her body and use them to trap opponent Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Cyborgs Category:Anti-Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artist Category:Ki Users Category:Absorbers Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Power Mimicker Category:Portal Users Category:Hybrids Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Psychics Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3